


Alive

by QueenCurphy



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Male Slash, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close shave with a walker in the woods ends with Glenn on his knees. </p><p>Really can't think of a good summary for this fic... they fuck, that's all you need to know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Glenn followed close behind Daryl, dry leaves and cracked mud crunching under his sneakers. The prisoner had escaped and fled into the woods, leaving the rest of the group hidden in the farmhouse as the men searched for him well into the night. The woods were so dark and alive with the chirping of grasshoppers that it made Glenn uneasy; he sped up and bumped into Daryl's shoulder for the third time, the redneck finally growling his annoyance, "Watch ya’ step kid." Glenn mumbled his apologies and stepped to the side, still keeping behind Daryl. 

The pair stopped as Daryl spotted the blindfold that had been used on the prisoner Randal, but they abruptly scattered behind trees when they heard a twig snap behind them. Glenn hid, his chest heaving as he tried to calm his shallow breathing; Daryl remained calm and alert, whistling quietly to Glenn to catch the torch he was throwing him.  
They remained silent and waited for the dragging footsteps to grow closer, Daryl ready with his Horton positioned to fire. The footsteps were hard to distinguish between walker and human, but Glenn had his suspicion that Randal was heading their way.

As the presence of the person closed in between the two trees the men hid behind, Glenn heard the tell-tale growl of a geek before he caught a glimpse of Daryl leaping out of his hiding place; but it was too late for Glenn to stop him. He ran for the walker, making Daryl jump back as he pulled his machete from his belt, all just a second too late as the snarling corpse snapped its teeth a little too close for comfort in Glenn's face. He yelped as he stumbled back, spotting Daryl from the corner of his eye charging forwards to pull the geek over. The walker fell and landed on top of the redneck, growling and crunching its rotten, blood stained teeth at Daryl's neck. Glenn's sense of sound and vision blurred into a standstill, his instincts kicking in as he pulled the walker up off Daryl and pushed it to the ground; Daryl was up on his feet in seconds ready to put a bolt in its eyes, but Glenn had beat him to it, punching the corpse in the jaw before bringing his machete down into its skull with a sickening squelch. 

Daryl watched Glenn pant heavily as the younger man's knees hit the floor; he gave him a moment to calm before holding his hand out to help him up. Glenn reached out a shaky hand to let Daryl assist him, but a large whoosh of air left his lungs as Daryl dragged him up and crushed him against his chest.

"You nearly died." He husked, sharp eyes piercing Glenn's almond shaped ones. 

"And you too." Glenn gasped, still pressed flush against Daryl's strong torso.

Glenn didn't know if it was the adrenaline, or the exhilaration of surviving such a close shave, but his veins coursed with a sudden arousal of being so close to the hunter. Daryl must have felt the same electricity run through him, Glenn thought, as before he knew it the redneck's mouth was pressed hard against his. They kissed messily for a long moment, teeth clashing and tongues pressing each other's down in an attempt for submission; Glenn finally backed down and let Daryl attack him with his hungry mouth.  
Glenn mumbled an 'Oh!" As he felt Daryl's rough hands glide up his ribs, taking his baseball shirt up and over his head; with one hand resting in Glenn's hair, the other moved back down to yank down the zipper of Glenn's jeans. His pants and boxer briefs fell to bunch around his shins as Glenn began to follow suit and ran his hands underneath Daryl's shirt to caress his muscular back with blunt nails. He felt a hand wrap around his dick and in response he dug his nails into his skin, gaining an arousing growl from the hunter; Glenn had no idea how this had started, but he didn't want to stop now. 

He hissed in a state of shock and discomfort as Daryl shoved him hard onto the floor, but the pain was soon replaced with sparks in his stomach as he heard the drag of Daryl's zipper and the beautifully disgusting spitting of saliva onto the redneck's hand.

Glenn wasn't new to anal sex, unknown to the group he was bisexual. He had a feeling Daryl knew, just as he had a gut feeling Daryl was gay himself; the intense looks across camp that Glenn regularly received were a big giveaway, but he'd never outright asked Daryl about his sexuality. He valued his kneecaps and life too much for that. 

The fact that Daryl was using nothing more than saliva as lubrication, and the small detail that Glenn hadn't had any action in months, told Glenn he should prepare himself for some discomfort. However the Korean man was only given a second before he moaned out loud at the flat of Daryl's tongue petting his hole; followed by a burning pain as Daryl plunged deep into him. Daryl wasn't even fully seated before he started to thrust, he began with long, drawn out strokes but they soon became hard and erratic. The adrenaline still pumped through the two of them, heightening the sensations they shared; Glenn's knees dug into the soil as his hands gripped helplessly into the grass, his erection red and angry hanging between his legs. He needed some sort of friction on his cock, and like magic his prayers were answered as Daryl gripped a large hand around him and stroked at the same speed and intensity as his thrusts. Glenn's sack tightened as he felt his climax nearing, and he gathered Daryl was pretty close too from the way his dick twitched inside him. 

"You enjoying yourself chinaman? Huh?" Daryl snarled, snapping his hips fast and furiously as he spoke.

"Waited so long to feel your cock inside me. Ah feels so good, fucking filling me!" Glenn whined, pushing his ass back to meet with Daryl's rapid strokes. 

"Ahh, fuck me, you have a dirty little mouth!" Daryl hissed, his hand still working on Glenn's dick as the other gripped hard into the flesh of Glenn's hip, most likely going to leave a bruise in its path. 

Glenn discovered Daryl liked the dirty talk when he was fucking him, "Maybe I will fuck you next time, bury so deep into you, you’ll be screaming for me to stop." He slurred, his mind swimming with the nearing sensation of his orgasm. 

Daryl let a shaky moan flow from his throat, "You gonna come for me china, before ya milk me dry?" 

The words had no sooner left Daryl's mouth when Glenn tipped over the edge, splashing his seed across the scattered leaves as he cried out in euphoria. His muscles fluttered and clenched, bringing Daryl to his orgasm too. Daryl let a guttural howl escape his lips, a sound so gorgeous it nearly made Glenn hard again. He emptied his load in Glenn before collapsing onto the Korean's back, the pair of them dropping to the floor as they rode their high out. 

"That was too close." Daryl panted, referring to the earlier walker attack. 

"But we're alive." Glenn breathed heavily, enjoying the feel of Daryl's stray hand running through the dark curls at the nape of his neck, "I've never felt so fucking alive."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone fic, to feed my Darlenn addiction. I like reviews ;)


End file.
